Crying, Confusion, and Pain Lots of it
by Akatsuki-Dawn of Love
Summary: Link turns into a wolf when a BoarRider comes and almost kills a young woman. Even though Link saved her the village is looking at Link in horror. First story, Link doesn't know he has the Triforce until the rider comes. Angst for now, may become Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Crying, Confusion, and, Pain. Lots of it.**

In a little village called Ordon, a beautiful Hylian widow was giving birth to her first child. She lived just long enough to find out he was a boy, see his "birthmark," and name him Link. She soon died from the pain and blood-loss. The little boy was an orphan, and an ordonian couple took him in. They soon had a girl whom they named "Lila." Later Link became the father's apprentice in blacksmithing.

Young, naive, and still quite innocent (not including the time he put glue in his master's shoes) Link stared at his "birthmark" and curiousity just overwhelmed him. "Sir? where and why did i get that triangley-thingy-thing on my hand? did i get branded or something?" "no, actually you were born with it. Now that I think about it, that 'triangley-thingy-thing' looks a little like the trifo- no, Hyrule's not in dnager is it?" "What's a trifo?" "nothing, nothing... Why don't you take the rest of the day off, go play with Lila, I think she's off washing Epona. A/N I know, i totally copied that from T/P, but whatev...

_12 years later, link is now 17..._

"Hey Lila, I need to herd the cattle, are you done with Epona?" "Link, I just found a _bruise_ on Epona!! You are working her much too hard!! How could you do such a thing?!" Link hung his head in shame when her father came out and tried to defend him. BIG mistake. She scolded him too, and he hung his head in much the same way. they looked at eachother with away saying '_Woman..._' . A/N i know, i'm completly unoriginal... I love T/P though so live with it! lol... i love that part... Right at that moment though, a shreik pierced through the quiet peacefulness and humor in the village. Link ran towards the sound, only to find a large boar with tusks half as long as it's body bearing down on him. He heard the rider laugh and take a woman and raise his sword to strike. Link felt a tingling sensasion, and soon the tingling turned into burning. He screamed as he saw his "birthmark" glow and heard his yell turn into a howl. Link knocked down the rider just in tim and growled at him while he was on top. nobody noticed a strange jewel falling off of the rider's head.

"Please don't hurt me!!" the rider cried. "tha-that jewel over there... Ganondorf was controlling me with it!! He wanted me to kill the other triforce bearers... He made me, please have mercy!" Link backed away and his triforce glowed once more as he turned from a wolf to human. It was less painful this time. The rider, whose name was apparently Renado A/N name copied from T/P. good makers... explained everything. Link was the bearer of the triforce of courage, Ganon of power, and Princess Zelda of wisdom.Ganondorf was evil, etc, etc.

goodbye life, hello pain

"Li-Link? What happened to you ova thea?" a small boy asked link. "I'm no-" link started to answer but was interupted by the boy's mother. "Danny! Get away from him, he might turn into that monster and eat you!!" "but i-" Link and Danny both said in unison. "Run Danny!" and she scooped him up and dashed. Link got much of the same reaction from others, to his dismay. Only Lila gave him comfort, but soon all of his comfort would be gone.

A/N there may be a crossover to Avatar: The Last Airbender, but most probably not. All the children still like Link, but the adults are freaked by him. First story, Flaming is... ok i guess... But really any review is welcome... Please Read and Write!! Goodbye life Hello pain continues to the next chapter!! Thx, stay awesome, Lata!!


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

A/N this is chappy 2. I will not do a crossover, but i do have a problem w/ my story... 1 it isn't good, 2 i only know what will happen up to chapter 2-3, and then it is just a dead end. i have no idea what happens after that. if you guys reply, and i havn't gotten any reviews yet :(, and say you want more, or have a base/idea, or both then i'll continue the story. otherwise, i'm going to call it complete. just a shorty but whatev. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

goodbye life, hello pain cont.

"he's a monster!! i could have sworn i saw hunger in his eyes when my son talked to him!!! lock him up and kill him!!!!" Danny's mama (you know this jerky peice of crap from last chappy) yelled at the executioner/judge "no i didn't!! i saved Mia's life 3 days ago, and not even she's grateful! i don't ask for gratitude, i just ask you to stop treating me like the wolf i was, please don't treat wolves like your doing to me right now they don't deserve it, and treat me like the _innocent human i am!"_ link cried after her. "pish posh! you have a thirst for blood and are just trying to eat us all 1 person at a time!" "1st of all, _'pish posh?'_ second, i do not; third of all, do you want to know why i turned into the wolf? how? well i'll tell you anyways. see my little "birthmark?" that glowed while changing forms. wanna know why? it's the Triforce. **_I_** have the triforce of courage. My mother named me Link when she saw my birthmark **_because she knew._** maybe she was a servant from the castle, or maybe she was married to a castle guard. i don't know how or why, but she knew when all of you didn't. the triforce acts when someone is in danger and i can't help as a human without being killed, or when i'm in danger and can't do anything in human form. I also change in the dark world and Twilight realm. I only attack those who are being evil. i am no danger to those who haven't done anything." "i have to side with link in this." Link smiled, maybe he won't be killed? "but, we have to take a vote." 'I, the one chosen by the Goddesses, summon their power to make everybody agree with me. or maybe even to change into the wolf thingy and run out of here unharmed. please Dear Goddesses! helpmehelpmehelpmehe-' link thought until his thoughts were inturrupted. "the vote is cast, i will count." there was a long and dramatic pause. "sigh, 5 voted link innocent. 7 voted guilty." "oh, dear Goddesses..." "I was decided to give him a punishment, so for now, until tomarrow morning, in cell 5. make use of the chains, and you know the food rations" the friggen mom said. 'after that whole speech... DAMN YOU DANNY'S MOMMY!!!' link thought. then he imagined her w/ the same punishment as him... bloody back, stabbed hand (so his triforce won't act up), 1 hr of sleep standing up, dying of thirst; starvation; and exhaustion... he smiled, then he realized that was **_his_** punishment. suckish...

A/N yeah weird and cheesy. WARNING BLOOD AND SICKENING CONDITIONS!!

link was thrown in the cell like a sack of industructable rice. they had beatan him already and wipped him too. it was 5:53 in the morning and he had been working all day. lila had recently died from the well spider's bite, along w/ 8 others. his master and master's wife were on vacation, and he was dying. it was only his third day, and he was already dying of starvation, thirst, exhaustion, blood loss, and infection. every night before he searched for a sharp rock, or an abandoned knife, something, so he could just speed up the process. he couldn't find any. 6:07 am. "work you son of a !" **_CRACK!_** The wip lashed out on link's skin. the sting was defeaning, it must be poisoned. next was the rock. the bloodstained and scorched rock. first they beat him, he couldn't fight back, he was just crumpled. then they made him neil next to that horrible rock, where they refreshed his dried bloody triforce, and then took a torch and burned him. this was the routine, every single day.


End file.
